


Me and a Penguin called Icy

by changingshadows, SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [20]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aquariums, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Tzuyu is an aquarist and Mina has been set up by DubChaeng to become an aquarist for the day, so they go around different animals and Mina gets to feed the penguins.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Tori's Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Me and a Penguin called Icy

“Ah, my head,” Mina groaned as she awakened from her slumber, rubbing her forehead to try to ease the pain. “I really shouldn't have had that drink with Sana after work last night.” She rolled over from facing her wall to find a glass of water and two paracetamol pills on her bedside table. Throwing the duvet from over her, Mina sat up and took the medicine to ease her headache.  _ ‘I wonder what time it is’  _ she thought as she picked up her phone.  _ 09:25 _ . “Shit! I’m late for work.” Mina quickly stood up from her bed and threw her work clothes on before rushing out into the living area.

“Happy birthday!” Mina heard two voices shout at the top of their lungs.

“Ahh, couldn't you have said it any quieter?” Mina asked as she held her hands over her sensitive ears and once again rubbed her head.

“Sorry, Mina!" Dahyun whispered, pulling an awkward face. "Happy birthday,” she added, smiling.

“Yeah, we just wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. How’s your head?” The other asked, also whispering.

“Sorry, I’d love to stop and chat, but I’m late for work. Thank you for th-” Mina tried to rush out of the house before being interrupted.

“You don’t have work today,” the woman with purple ombre hair informed Mina.

“What do you mean I don’t have work today, Dahyun?” Mina stood in the door frame, puzzled as to why Dahyun was saying what she was saying.

“We called Momo and she agreed that you could have the day off today,” a small, blonde woman replied, “besides, it’s your birthday, you should enjoy it!”

“You did that for me?” Mina grinned her head still spinning slightly from the hangover.

“We both did, we wanted you to have the best birthday ever,” Dahyun smiled sincerely.

“And we know exactly how to do that.” Chaeyoung turned to face Dahyun, with the latter meeting her eyes. “You ready bro?”

“Anything for you, bro.” Dahyun pecked Chaeyoung on the lips before turning to face Mina. “Why are you still standing there? Come on! Let’s go to the car.”

“The...car?” Mina was completely confused by what she had just been instructed to do.

“Yes, to the car Mina,” Chaeyoung giggled, “This is going to be the start of the best birthday, if not the best day, you have ever had.”

As the trio made their way out of the house they shared, with Mina leading the way, Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung. “Make sure you've grabbed the bag, we don't want to forget it,” she said, making sure that Mina couldn't hear her.

“Of course, I’ll grab it now.” Chaeyoung quickly ran back into the bedroom that she shared with Dahyun, picking up the carrier bag. She then turned and ran out of her bedroom, through the living room and out of the front door, making sure to shut and lock it, before throwing the bag in the boot of the car and getting in the passenger side.

“So...are you going to tell me where we are going?” Mina said from the backseat of the car.

The pair in the front giggled. “Now if we told you where we are going, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Dahyun said as she glanced up at the rear-view window, seeing Mina pouting.

Dahyun reached for the gear stick when her hand was met by another hand. She felt the hand slowly lock fingers over the top of hers. She managed to steal a glance at Chaeyoung for a split second before focusing back on the road, her cheeks slightly pink from the touch of her girlfriend. 

Mina could see all this happening and could feel something continuing to nag at her.  _ ‘When will that happen to me?’ _ she thought. Mina wasn’t one to actively go out to find love, especially with her busy schedule. Being a dance teacher at  _ Queen’s Dance Academy _ with Momo by day, and then a gamer by night, she just never had the chance to find love, she was waiting for love to find her.

After a short journey, or a long journey for Mina and her thoughts, they started to approach where they were going for Mina’s birthday surprise.

“Cover your eyes, Mina!” Chaeyoung said excitedly.

“Why do you want me to do that?” Mina asked.

“Because it’s for your surprise,” Chaeyoung replied.

“But I want to see where we're going,” Mina pouted.

“Please Mina,” Chaeyoung pleaded with her puppy eyes, “you will love this, I know you will. You do trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you, It’s jus-” Mina started before being interrupted.

“Well then, cover your eyes so you can’t see where we're going!” Chaeyoung giggled.

“And no peeking either,” Dahyun added.

Mina sighed and did what she was told, covering her eyes.  _ ‘This surprise better be worth it.’ _ Mina suppressed the thought; her friends were taking her somewhere, the least she could do was be thankful and enjoy it.

A few minutes later and the car came to a stop. They had arrived at their destination. “I’ll just go and, you know, deal with the ticket machine.” Dahyun said as she got out of the car, winking at Chaeyoung.

“Can I uncover my eyes now?” Mina requested.

“Not yet, we are nearly done though.” Chaeyoung said as she saw Dahyun walking back to the car, this time returning with someone alongside her. Chaeyoung pointed to the door where Mina was sitting next to, as Dahyun and the woman walked round to it.

Dahyun opened the door. “You can uncover your eyes now Mina.”

Mina did as she was told and removed her hands from in front of her eyes. She immediately looked to her left and found Dahyun holding the door open with a tall woman dressed in green coveralls.

“Hey Mina, my name is Tzuyu and I am the vet here at the Sea Life Centre, Busan, and with the help of your friends, you are going to help around the aquarium today.” Tzuyu smiled as she saw the shock on Mina’s face.

Mina was speechless. She looked perplexed as she saw the three women in front of her all grinning with immense happiness. “I- I’m gonna what?” was all that she was able to stutter out.

Tzuyu chuckled to herself, she turned to Dahyun. “This is an even better reaction than what I imagined it was going to be.”

Dahyun joined in the laughter. “I haven't seen Mina this speechless in ages.”

Tzuyu turned back to face Mina. “I said my name is Tzuyu, I'm the vet here at the Sea Life Centre Busan and today you are going to be helping me out around the aquarium.”

Mina started to pinch herself.  _ ‘This must be a dream, this isn’t real.’ _

“Mina!” a voice snapped Mina back into reality. “Stop pinching yourself before you hurt yourself.” Chaeyoung said.

“Come on, let’s go!” Dahyun exclaimed as she dragged Mina from the car as the quartet made their way towards the entrance of the aquarium.

Since Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Mina were at the aquarium before the opening time, they were given a guided tour by Tzuyu. Going section by section, Mina gasped multiple times at all the variety of fish and mammals that were on display at the attraction.

“And last but not least, we arrive at the Penguin exhibition.” Tzuyu stretched out her arm behind her and watched Mina’s face come alive with awe.

“Look at all the penguins!” Mina's gaze softened as she approached the glass. Watching them studiously as the penguins dived off the fake ice and started gliding through the water with elegance and ease, Mina beamed and did a tiny waddle in place, mimicking their movements. Dahyun and Chaeyoung watched from afar and smiled. Tzuyu tilted her head to the side: she had never seen someone so excited to see the penguins, and the tiny waddle was too adorable for words.

_ 'She's cute.' _

A couple of minutes passed before Dahyun and Chaeyoung turned to Tzuyu. "I think now is the time for us to say goodbye for the day!" Chaeyoung said, and Dahyun nodded once. "Thank you so much for doing this, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu bowed her head and smiled broadly as Mina turned around. "You leaving?"

"Of course, this is  _ your  _ birthday present from us!" Mina felt a tiny blush hit her cheeks as she wandered up to the two women and hugged them, thanking them both.

"Don't mention it, Minari," Dahyun grinned, then her eyes widened. "Wait! The bag!"

Pulling away, Mina knitted her eyebrows together, "Yeah, what's  _ in  _ the bag?"

"Shit…" Chaeyoung looked up at Tzuyu. "Can I…?"

"I'll walk with you back to the entrance and allow you back in," she chuckled before the two of them began walking away from the exhibit rather quickly, leaving Dahyun and Mina to admire the penguins for a little while until they came back.

The duo looking at the exhibit turned to see Chaeyoung and Tzuyu walking down the hallway, the former smiling from ear to ear as she held the bag up to show Mina. She stopped and pulled out of the bag a penguin onesie, to which Mina chuckled, her eyes gleaming. "No way," she said, taking the onesie from Chaeyoung and holding it up to take a closer look at it. "Thank you so much."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung stood shoulder to shoulder. "You're welcome, Minari," Dahyun smiled. "Now go on! Put it on!"

A look of shock appeared on Mina's face, "What?"

"The onesie! You can wear it over your work clothes, right?" Chaeyoung asked, turning to Tzuyu, almost asking for permission. Tzuyu nodded in a way that said,  _ if she wants to.  _ Mina stared at the penguin onesie before searching for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh, there's one over there," Tzuyu directed her, and Mina bowed, thanking her before disappearing into the bathroom. She went into one of the cubicles and put on the onesie, before stepping out and staring at herself in the mirror.

Chuckling, she thought,  _ 'This is so silly, but screw it, it's my birthday and it's a cute onesie!'  _ Nodding once, she opened the door and began waddling out, making the trio laugh. Mina joined in, and Tzuyu tried to suppress her laughter as she eyed the floor, her cheeks going red.

_ 'She's  _ so  _ cute.' _

Mina briefly looked over at Tzuyu and they met eyes. The birthday girl blushed as she looked away. "Wow," Dahyun spoke, "you look incredible."

"Truly amazing," Chaeyoung agreed. Mina thanked the couple before they hugged. They bid one another goodbye and Dahyun and Chaeyoung waved before continuing to walk through the aquarium hand in hand, looking back and forth at the animals until they reached the exit.

Mina and Tzuyu were left standing a little awkwardly, before Tzuyu suddenly said, "You look adorable." Mina giggled as she walked up to Tzuyu, looking down at her outfit every so often, remembering that she was wearing a penguin onesie. Tzuyu gazed at her for a few seconds.

_ 'She's  _ too  _ cute.' _

"Um, shall we go and meet the person who you'll be helping out today?"

Mina glanced up. Blinked. She seemed a little disappointed that it wasn't going to be Tzuyu. "Is it not you?"

"Oh! No, I do work here, but not in this part of the aquarium." The pair began walking as Tzuyu explained, "You'll be helping out a woman named Jeongyeon. She's really kind and really friendly. And with the aquarium opening to the public soon, you'll be helping her feed the penguins!" Mina nodded, trying to contain her excitement; seeing Tzuyu's smile made her heart beat a little faster.

_ 'Why is my…' _

She faced forward again and the two continued walking. Pulling out her radio, Tzuyu spoke into it, "Jeong? Where you at?"

_ "Where I  _ always  _ go?”  _ The woman's sarcastic tone could be heard through the speaker, making Tzuyu roll her eyes and Mina chuckle.

"I'm with Mina. You know, the birthday girl?"

_ "Oh, yes! Let me just sort this out and I'll be with you in a sec." _

Tzuyu turned off her radio and put it back before smiling at Mina, who returned the gesture.

A few minutes later, a tall woman with striking blonde hair emerged from one of the buildings, carrying two large buckets, filled to the brim with fish.

“Do you have any idea how heavy these are to carry from the storage freezer?” the woman moaned as she regained her energy. Putting the two buckets down, she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips, huffing. Her eyes met Mina's. “You must be Mina! Helping me feed the penguins during the exhibit show?" she smiled.

“Hi! Yes, I’m Mina,” she replied, extending out her hand, waiting for it to be shook by the blonde haired woman.

“Welcome Mina, my name is Jeongyeon and I have been working here for 3 years now, so I can help you with any questions you may have with regards to the shows,” Jeongyeon informed Mina.

“How easy is it to feed penguins?” Mina had always wanted to know that question.

“Well, if you would like to follow me, I can start to show you how we will feed the penguins.” Jeongyeon picked up one of the buckets of fish, and started to move her way toward the shed that was located to the side of the penguin exhibit.

Mina immediately picked up the other bucket and started to follow Jeongyeon, the conversations the pair were having about the penguins, started to slowly fade away as they got further away from Tzuyu, Mina walking with a slight waddle.

Tzuyu watched on.  _ ‘Why is she so adorable?’ _

A couple hours later, and the aquarium was bustling with hundreds of people looking around the exhibits. Tzuyu glanced at her watch.  _ 10:30. _ Another glance,  _ 10:37. _ Tzuyu knew she shouldn't, it was completely unprofessional, but she just couldn't keep Mina out of her mind.

“Hey, can you cover me here for a bit? I’ve gotta take the pictures for the penguin feeding show this morning,” she said to one of the other nearby aquarists, who nodded, before Tzuyu sprinted off towards the staff room where her locker was located.

When she got to her locker, she hastily opened it and pulled out a camera. This camera was one that Tzuyu always kept in her locker for special occasions when new animals arrived or animals were released and she wanted lasting memories, but she also used it to take pictures of the feeding shows (when it was her turn to do so). She clutched the camera and hung onto it for dear life as she slammed her door and dashed towards the penguin exhibit.

As she was arriving, the stand around the enclosure was rapidly filling up with people excited to see the show. Tzuyu looked at her watch once again.  _ 11:05. _ Five minutes until the feeding show.  _ ‘I wonder how she's feeling. Wait, why am I asking myself that? Do I really have a crush on the cute girl with the most adorable smile who has a love for penguins and even waddles like them too?’  _ Quickly, she felt her cheeks with the back of her hand and noticed how warm they were. Shaking her head, she thought,  _ 'Get a grip, Tzuyu.' _

Mina was nervous, backstage ready with her bucket of fish. She took a deep breath in and waited for Jeongyeon to appear to her right, a bucket in her hand as well, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Mina smiled.

"The show's starting in a couple of minutes, gotta wait for Nayeon to announce it." Jeongyeon brought her eyes from her bucket to catch Mina’s. “And Mina.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna do great out there,” Jeongyeon offered a supportive smile. 

Mina returned the smile and somehow gained a little bit of confidence. As long as she did what Jeongyeon had told her to do, and with Jeongyeon helping her, she would be fine.

A couple of minutes passed as Nayeon, the announcer, grabbed a mic and walked out onto the exhibit. She smiled and looked around at the arena filled with people; waving at them, she continued walking until she was standing near the edge of the platform.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the Sea Life Centre in Busan! I'm Nayeon, how are we all feeling today?" She held her microphone up and heard cheers in response. "Are you excited to see the show?" she asked in a sprightly manner, and held up the mic once more. Hearing more cheers, she chuckled and said, "I can't hear you!" before lifting her mic to the sky again. The cheers were even louder this time and she laughed. "Awesome! Well, today's a special day everyone, because we've got a guest helping Jeongyeon out today!" A chorus of intrigued  _ oohs  _ could be heard from the crowd as the attendees exchanged looks. "I want you to give a massive round of applause to Jeongyeon, and her guest, Mina!"

Jeongyeon opened the door that led out to the exhibit and all Mina could see was a huge crowd of people. She glanced down at her penguin onesie and suddenly became very shy. Jeongyeon looked back at her and smiled, "You look adorable." Mina looked back up, her cheeks a little pink and took a deep breath in before following Jeongyeon out of the shed. The crowd applauded them, some noticing Mina dressed in the penguin onesie.

"Oh my goodness!" Nayeon beamed as she saw the pair walk towards. "Look at her! Doesn't she look adorable in the onesie?" Mina blushed even more as she and Jeongyeon approached Nayeon and stopped just behind her. "Everyone, this is Mina, and she's our guest today because it's her birthday today! She's 23 today, so I want all of us to sing  _ Happy Birthday,  _ one, two, three!"

Everyone in the arena, including Nayeon and Jeongyeon, joined in with singing  _ Happy Birthday.  _ From inside the building, Tzuyu emerged, camera in hand, and heard everyone singing. She sang along as well, smiling as the birthday girl gazed around and thanked everyone.

"Now! On with the show!" Nayeon announced, backing away, allowing for Jeongyeon and Mina to step forward with their buckets. She turned and passed Tzuyu with a brilliant smile as she went back into the building. Tzuyu returned the gesture before moving closer to where the pair feeding the penguins were.

The penguins noticed that there was food on the horizon and moved closer to the platform. "Follow my lead, okay?" said Jeongyeon, and Mina nodded. She picked a fish out and threw it to one of the penguins who was waiting to be fed, and Mina watched closely, noticing how Jeongyeon picked the fish up by the tail.

Tzuyu stepped closer and caught the pair's attention, "Hey! Can I get a picture of you throwing one of the fish?" Mina nodded as she grabbed one by the tail and threw it to a penguin who was waiting rather impatiently. The crowd watched in awe and Tzuyu snapped a picture, noticing the glint in Mina's eyes as she continued feeding the penguins alongside Jeongyeon. Tzuyu knew she had to capture some photos of just the penguins themselves, but found herself drawn to how Mina acted around the penguins, and the expression on her face as she fed them.

The tiny waddles on the spot just made her  _ more  _ endearing.

Standing back, Tzuyu photographed the duo feeding the penguins some more, the crowd applauding when Mina successfully fed a penguin that was further away.

Every so often, Tzuyu would find herself just gazing at Mina, admiring her lovable personality and careful approach to feeding the penguins. They've had experiences where guests would try and feed a penguin from a distance that was too far. Sometimes they didn't hold the fish by the tail. Some people even attempted tricks with the feeding, which were no doubt impressive to the crowd, but were very much unappreciated by a grimacing Jeongyeon who saw it happen before she could step in and stop them.

But Mina was a breath of fresh air. She didn't attempt anything of the sort. Jeongyeon appreciated that. As did Tzuyu.

Standing to the left of Mina, Tzuyu said, "Look this way, Mina!" The brunette did so and showed off the most beautiful smile Tzuyu had ever seen. Mina then lifted one of the fish in the bucket by its tail and pulled a funny face while looking at it, making Tzuyu chuckle before putting the camera down. Their eyes met and their smiles became more coy before Jeongyeon nudged Mina and directed her to a penguin who was waiting to be fed. Tzuyu then took the opportunity to snap another picture, and she just knew from the few seconds she had to spare a glance at it, that it was the best picture.

Tzuyu decided to stop taking pictures at that moment, and backed away slightly so she could watch the rest of the show.

All the while, the picture stayed in her mind.

\--

Tzuyu stared at the picture of Mina on the computer screen. She had never seen the penguins react to anyone like they did with Mina.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice brought Tzuyu back to reality.

“I can’t stop thinking about her,” Tzuyu sighed.

“Who’s her?”

“Mina. You know, the girl who's been helping out today.” 

“Ah yes, the cute girl with the penguin onesie,” the voice chuckled.

“That’s her!” Tzuyu exclaimed. She turned around on the stool. “Jihyo, what do I do?”

“What do you mean  _ what do I do?” _ Jihyo folded her arms. “I think it’s very clear that you like her.”

“Like her? Pssh.” Tzuyu tried to brush off Jihyo’s suggestion.

“Tzuyu, I literally just caught you staring at a picture of her.” Jihyo let out a sarcastic laugh.

“So, just because I was  _ looking _ at her doesn’t mean I like her,” Tzuyu replied defensively.

“Okay, let me ask you these three questions. Firstly, has she been on your mind since she left?”

Tzuyu thought about lying, but knew that Jihyo would be able to read right through her, so she thought better of it. “Yes…”

“Alright, second question. Did you get butterflies in your stomach when you heard her talk or watched her do something?” Jihyo put on a slightly dramatic performance and it made Tzuyu roll her eyes, despite how true her statements were.

_ ‘How does she know exactly what I feel?’ _ Tzuyu asked herself. “Yes,” she replied with a tone of slight disbelief.

“Great, and finally,” Jihyo smiled. “Do you wish you could've spoken to her more...maybe got her number, asked her out to dinner…"

“Ji!” Tzuyu realised that Jihyo was teasing, but she couldn't lie; she wished she had done. “I do.” The regret for not doing it sooner was evident in her reply.

“Aw, Tzuyu,” Jihyo rubbed her hand on Tzuyu’s arm, “you really have fallen hard haven't you.” Tzuyu could only exhale. After a few seconds, Jihyo had an idea. “I know what to do!” Jihyo leant across Tzuyu to reach for the computer mouse. She printed off the picture that was on the screen and went over to the plushie section of the shop.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Jihyo grinned with glee as she picked up a penguin plushie with a picture frame. She dashed over to the counter and started to cut the picture’s border so that the picture would fit into the frame the penguin was holding. Jihyo placed the picture into the frame and showed it to Tzuyu. “What do you think?”

“Ji, that's amazing. I love it!” Tzuyu ran and pulled Jihyo into a tight embrace, thanking her.

“I’m glad you do, and I’m sure there is someone else who would love it too,” Jihyo smirked.

“I’m not going to see her again, she already left,” Tzuyu frowned.

“Didn’t you say she lived with your old university roommates?”

“Yeah, she does...” Tzuyu was initially confused, then she caught onto what Jihyo was saying. “I hope you aren’t suggesting what I think you're suggesting.”

“Tzuyu, you have fallen hard and I’m sure she has too. Message your friends and go and get your girl!”

“Are you serious?” Tzuyu couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Deadly. I am  _ not _ going to see you walking through this shop or in the staff room moping around. Now, I'll repeat what I just said. Go and get your girl!”

Tzuyu could see that Jihyo meant every word. She picked up the plushie, and a box with some ribbon on it, and dashed to her car. “Cheers Jihyo!” she called back as she left the building.

“That kid.” Jihyo rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

Tzuyu promptly opened her door as soon as she reached the car, making her way through the streets of Busan. After a half an hour's drive, Tzuyu pulled up in front of the house. She looked down to the passenger seat, the purple box with the mint green ribbon containing the gift that Tzuyu was hoping, praying, that Mina would like. She took the box from the seat and stepped out of the car, walked up the driveway towards the front door.

With every step Tzuyu took, her heartbeat raced faster and faster, she thought it was going to explode. Without even realising, due to her focus on her racing heart, she was standing on the porch to the house, present in hand, reaching for the doorbell. Tzuyu stopped. She took a deep breath, one became two, as she was trying to calm her nerves. She hesitantly pressed the button.

A few seconds passed, which for Tzuyu felt like an eternity, until the door opened in front of her. “Hey Tzu!” Dahyun whispered as she stepped onto the porch to join Tzuyu. “So, you want to give something to Mina?”

Tzuyu pulled the box from behind her back. “Yeah, I’d like to give her this.”

“Aw, Tzuyu!” Dahyun gushed. “I’ll head back in and get her.” Dahyun returned into the house, leaving Tzuyu alone to her thoughts for a couple minutes.

_ ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this. What if she doesn’t like this gift? What if she doesn’t want it? What if she doesn't want to see me.’  _ Tzuyu paced the porch.

“Tzuyu!” a voice called that finally snapped Tzuyu back into reality, but it was the voice that made Tzuyu weak at the knees.

“H-Hey Mina,” Tzuyu smiled nervously. “I-I got you something from the aquarium,” she said as she handed Mina the box. “Happy birthday.”

“Tzuyu, you didn’t need to do this,” Mina said as she took the box. She lifted the lid and found the black and white penguin plushie with a red frame. “Tzuyu!” Mina exclaimed.

“Do you like it?” Tzuyu asked softly.

“Like it? No…"

“Oh," Tzuyu replied deflatedly.

“I love it!” Mina beamed at her, and the two of them shared eye contact. Tzuyu put a hand on her chest, relieved. "Thank you so much," Mina said genuinely, and Tzuyu smiled at her warmly.

"Don't mention it. It  _ is  _ your birthday after all!"

There was a few seconds of silence for a while as the two of them gazed at one another. Mina could tell by Tzuyu's face that she wanted to say something else. "Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah!" Tzuyu pondered it. "Well...I was actually wondering, um… Would you like to come and have coffee with me some time?"

Mina eyed the plushie in her hands for a brief time before looking back up at Tzuyu through her lashes. "I'd like that a lot."

"Really?" Tzuyu seemed surprised, and Mina took a step forward.

"Yes, I'd love to. Maybe... this weekend?"

Tzuyu thought about her shift, "I don't work on Sundays. Maybe we could meet up then?" Mina nodded and they agreed on the time. 

"Thank you so much for the penguin plushie. And um...for everything at the aquarium today. I had so much fun," Mina spoke, and Tzuyu bowed her head.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll...see you this weekend?"

"Yes! See you this weekend!" The two of them waved at one another as Tzuyu turned her back and left to return to her car. Once Tzuyu was gone, Mina sighed, content, her cheeks turning a faint pink at the fact that Tzuyu had asked her out for coffee. She went to her room and placed the penguin plushie beside her pillow. “I’m gonna call you Icy.” she said as she rubbed the cheek of the plushie, before tilting her head to the side at all of the memories it brought back from that day. 

When Tzuyu climbed into her car, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror and grinned.

"I must invite her to feed the penguins again," she said to herself, as she started her engine and drove away.

The only person on her mind? The adorable woman with a doubtless love of penguins. Tzuyu chuckled.  _ 'What a crazy world.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @SaMiMoTzu22  
> 


End file.
